


Superior Saviour

by gays



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, M/M, Some Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays/pseuds/gays
Summary: "A-Ayato... I'm so hungry. I thought I could last, I thought... I thought I'd be fine un-until night."-Kaneki may have believed wrong, but it isn't the end of his life.





	Superior Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read both romantically or not, it's completely up to you. This is a divergence in which Kaneki is saved initially by Aogiri and so joins them immediately; ie, he doesn't know that Anteiku exists.

He all but yearned for the ever encompassing stench of human flesh, the scent of each passerby becoming more and more everwordly to him. Seconds passed in what felt like leaps of hours, for his mind was becoming more unravelled by the desire to finally feast on what he knew he had to eat.

Leaving base without protection had been a mistake. Kaneki's fingers twitched, both mind and body desperate for some satisfaction. It was as though he could hear the beats of the human's hearts that passed him, flowing with the elixir to his content. He craved the flesh as much as he physically needed it. Though, no matter how much his fingers twitched and his stomach crawled, he was still awake.

He was aware of the consequences that would befall him if he caved then and there. He was aware of the lives that each passing individual held; wedding rings, children, unknowing smiles. He could ruin it all for someone within a second. He would completely upturn an entire family's wellbeing for the sake of one meal. Each individual had a mother and a father, and some had daughters and sons. It was surely past selfish for him to do such a thing.

So why did it hurt so much? Why was he being punished for being peaceful? It seemed hardly fair.

The soft winds blew across his face, ruffling his hair and bringing forth more of the delectable smells of his inevitable meal. Who would it be? How does he choose? Gnawing harshly on his hand to curb the instinctual urge to feed, Kaneki barely noticed the weird looks that he was receiving and the odd circle in which he was being avoided. He needed nourishment, and he was just seconds away from ripping through someone's chest. Tears burned and ran down his cheeks as he fought every instinct that he possessed, arms wrapped around himself tightly; he closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a sound of anguish.

"Oi, Eyepatch. What are you doing?"

A saviour; the voice, the first voice that he had heard after the incident. Blinded by his own incessant hunger and the burning need for food, he grants the familiar voice submission. He walks with the body that is forcefully guiding him, and as his head slowly began to clear of the mantra, he realised what he had just done. Now a far enough distance away from the crowd to no longer be enticed with the overwhelming aroma, he drops to his knees and rests his forehead to the ground.

"You were told not to leave home without someone with you, weren't you? Surely someone must have told you? Tsk, there is no doubt in my mind that you were informed. Why the fuck did you leave? You realise how much of a bother it is to look after you as well as myself? Look at you, you're pathetic, you're barely even a ghoul. What, you have trouble finding a meal in that damned busy street? Did'ya?"

"A-Ayato... I'm so hungry. I thought I could last, I thought... I thought I'd be fine un-until night." With movements as weak as his voice, Kaneki pushes his body up so that he can face his superior. He wouldn't argue, for he knew that he had done wrong. Saved by Ayato's organisation before he could be dealt death, there was little need for him to be ungrateful. Without them, he would have died, and no doubt without Ayato, he would currently be on the run from the Doves.

Ayato only rolls his eyes and pushes him back against the brick wall of the dingy alley that he had been dragged to. "I'll teach you to hunt when you're ready and not so damn soft. For now, stay here, and that's an order. I'll be back." He doesn't wait for a reply or hum of acknowledgement, simply turns his back and darts from the alley.

With the distraction of his superior fading, Kaneki curls himself up against the wall, hand returning to his mouth in order to feed just slightly from his own blood, the one form of nourishment that he had allowed himself ever since he had become what he was. It had been two and a half months since the accident, and he had been consuming only coffee and, against his own will, himself. Somehow he found it a better alternative to killing. He figured that it would not last, though. He had already been spoken to by multiple people at Aogiri, Ayato's organisation, about the importance of eating. Apparently, a ghoul's kagune was unable to fully form when they were malnourished, something of significance what with the rise of ghoul investigators in the 20th Ward. 

Managing to control his temptations, Kaneki waits patiently for Ayato to return with what he presumed would be a body for him to feast on. As much as Kaneki had wished to walk the peaceful path, it was becoming more impossible by the day, and with the words from Ayato and the influence of his organisation, he found himself recognising the importance. He had requested, though, from the beginning, that he only kill those that had done wrong. And while Ayato deemed this a tedious and unworthy way of living, he had also helped Kaneki obtain criminal records of the people in the surrounding wards. 

Kaneki knew though that this time around, that there would be no such luck, but he also found his morals slipping with each breath he took. He needed to eat, and he was just minutes away from running back to the crowded street and devouring several people. He needed it.

Then, footsteps, too heavy to be Ayato. Kaneki craves his head upwards and listens. The steps get closer, and he can soon hear the unregulated wheezing of a human, drunk, or perhaps high. Swallowing the remnants of his own blood, Kaneki sits up and crouches, keeping himself shielded from sight. He attentively awaits the human that he now recognises as female, becoming more and more aware of the pulsing instinct within his body. Again, he's itching to pounce, and he is resolved this time. He will, though in due time; he doesn't have the energy for a chase. 

The woman is grunting under her breath, and as she nears Kaneki, he sees the wound just below her neck. He tilts his head and wonders briefly why she wasn't making any noise. The wound looked deep, judging by the blood that was flowing down the hand that she was using in an attempt to cover it, though Kaneki was blinded by the desire to feed. Close enough for him to just make out her features, he prepares himself for the jump.

His own blood was pulsing quickly through his ears, deafening him, desire overcoming his weakened body. _Flesh, _the mantra arose again: _feast on her, __devour her, __look at how good she looks, __think of how nice she will taste. _Licking his lips and zoning in on the attack zone, all moral vanishes, leaving him with only his ghoul instincts. He sees red, and with a quick jump, he knocks the woman to the floor and tears into her shoulder. Never before had he been so eager, so desperate.__________

____The second the first taste of her flesh passes his tongue his whole body convulses in utter delight and his hunger momentarily increases. Kaneki savagely bites into her arm and tears a second chunk, chewing with vigour after his months of starvation. He felt instantly better, almost shaking with the relief of finally being satisfied. It was once he had swallowed the second bite that the burning instincts that had fueled him until this point faded. In turn, with less instinctual need to eat, his human morals came crashing in on him._ _ _ _

____With a disgusted cry, he jolts away from the woman, horrified seeing her still alive and moving. He slaps a hand over his mouth and scrambles away from her as fast as he could, hitting the brick wall with force. His mind caves in on him, and he screams an unhappy cry. He was sure that it was guilt. The sight of the struggling female turned his stomach, and he had to look away. What had he done? Why had he been so savage? _Was this who he truly was? _____ _ _

______"That's pretty harsh, Eyepatch, to not even kill her before you started?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ayato sudden appearance this time offered no comfort and only made Kaneki curl further into himself. He claws at his eyes, specifically the one that he knew was a bloodied red, and tries incessantly to forget._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Eyepatch, I'm only teasing... Look, you're okay. She isn't screaming, is she? Here, I'll kill for you. But you must eat. You're no use to anyone when you're too weak to even control your kagune." Softer this time, the shift in momentum causes Kaneki to raise his head. He had terror in his eyes, and it must have been picked up on by Ayato, who turns and kills the squirming figure with a swift flick of his wrist. The sight makes Kaneki flinch, but the motionless corpse did ease his panic slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She was a drug dealer, you know? I found her with kids, underage. She was selling to them. That's fucked up, right?" Ayato speaks with confidence, so much so that Kaneki doesn't doubt him for even a minute. In turn, he uncurls himself and watches his superior in wonder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why... Why didn't she make noise?" He asks gently, peering curiously at the woman. It baffled him that she wouldn't try and call for help, especially with being so close to the main street. Someone would most definitely have heard her pleas._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why don't you come and find out for yourself. Eat, Eyepatch, please. I can eat with you if you'd prefer. But I'm not letting you leave this alley without having had a sufficient meal, so don't be damn stubborn, alright?" The tone grew somewhat irritated, and Kaneki gulps, knowing full well that he couldn't argue. He was still on the brink of starvation, and the delectably smelling corpse in front of him did nothing to ease it. He knew that he needed to eat, and now that the woman was already dead, there was little stopping him from enjoying the feast._ _ _ _ _ _

______He caves into his desire once again and crawls forward. "Eat with me," he asks of Ayato, the thought of him not being the only one eating settling the clawing doubt in his mind. He relents when his superior nods and falls to his knees on the opposite side of the body, wasting no time in tearing her arm from its limb and beginning to feed with practised ease. Kaneki can't help but observe, the actions of which he had seen before but never with such a lack of cruel intention._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't look into the eyes of the woman that had been killed for him as he leans down to her side, pushing back every human instinct within him that was screaming for him to back away. Though the voices were small, and the overpowering need to satisfy his stomach rung out ten times louder. With a sharp intake of breath, he moves her clothing out of his way with trembling hands and focuses on the waist in front of him. He assumed that it tasted as good as it looked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop thinking about it and eat, Eyepatch. You deserve a good meal."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ayato's voice worked to further relax Kaneki, and he nods in response, deciding at that moment to simply lean forward and begin his meal. After the first bite, he found himself unable to stop, his mouth working quicker as he devours the body. Somewhere along the line he remembers snarling at Ayato, who knew to immediately back away and let Kaneki feed alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, after those long and draining two and a half months, he was beginning to feel satisfied. With the persistent itch within his being dulled and his stomach no longer convulsing around an empty space, Kaneki shudders out a pleased breath. Allowing himself to focus on the corpse until he had eaten all that he could, when he rocks back onto his knees, feeling nothing but a serene calm, he's being captured by strong arms that stop him from falling backwards._ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You've done so well, Eyepatch, don't you feel better? You look better already..."  
"You cut her tongue off?" Kaneki questions, letting himself lean back into the embrace.  
"You saw then? Hm... I needed to give you a chance. Figured you wouldn't be in the right state of mind to kill her before you started feeding. It's necessary when we're in a ward so busy."_ _ _

______Kaneki tilts his head as he processes the statement, "you helped me?"  
"Aogiri always help each other out. And, you know, everyone needs a little guidance with their first time..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Questioning it no further, Kaneki wipes his face of the blood that he was sure he had splattered all over him, sparing the remaining head and few limbs of the woman a short look before standing. His vision slowly returned back to what he considered normal, and he could already tell that the meal had revitalised him. He looks back to Ayato, who was watching him with a short smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on then, Eyepatch, let's get back before you're presumed dead again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That may become a reoccurring thing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It had better damn not."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with another fic that I wrote in about three hours. It, therefore, isn't the best that it could be. I'll possibly edit this sometime soon so that it makes a little more sense. I did, though, want to post some Tokyo Ghoul, and what better way to start than some Kaneki and Ayato? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, constructive criticism and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
